Amour Fugitif
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: - Amor Fugitivo- " Qual é a dificuldade em amar alguém? Muitas pessoas questionam-se sobre isso, e eu admito não saber a resposta. Para mim, amar alguém não é difícil, o que é insuportável é deixar de amar essa pessoa" - Uma carta muda todo um futuro -UA-


「**Amour Fugitif**」

｡

_Dedicada a Renato  
_

｡

｡

**Fandom: **Card Captors Sakura

**Shipper: **Sakura e Yukito

**Palavra: **#carta

**Sumário: **(Amor Fugitivo) " Qual é a dificuldade em amar alguém? Muitas pessoas questionam-se sobre isso, e eu admito não saber a resposta. Para mim, amar alguém não é difícil; o que é insuportável é deixar de amar essa pessoa" - Uma carta muda todo um futuro -UA-

｡

｡

_" Qual é a dificuldade em amar alguém? Muitas pessoas questionam-se sobre isso, e eu admito não saber a resposta. Mas se me perguntassem, eu iria olhar essa pessoa nos olhos e sorrir, não um sorriso normal, mas um sorriso melancólico. Porque, para mim, amar alguém não é difícil, é muito simples e fácil demais, o que é insuportável e quase impossível é deixar de amar essa pessoa. "_

Ela ouviu batidas na porta e rapidamente fechou seu laptop, o post de seu blog pessoal esquecido na pressa. Pelo que parecia estava na hora de se aprontar para ir para o inferno chamado de escola. Com um grito em resposta às batidas, ela se levanta e começa sua rotina matinal. Escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo, vestir o (ridículo) uniforme, bocejar até não poder mais e descer para tomar seu café. Sua família era constituida de 3 pessoas: seu pai, um arqueólogo importante e também professor da universidade de Tóquio, Fugitaka Kinomoto; seu irmão -e peste suprema-, 3 anos mais velho que ela, estudante da mesma escola, Touya Kinomoto; e, finalmente, ela, uma estudante da oitava série do primário, Sakura Kinomoto. Sua mãe havia falecido quando ela tinha apenas cinco anos, sendo as lembranças mais nítidas apenas fotos e sentimentos cultivados no coração de cada um deles.

Dando um rápido 'Ohayou', ela pega uma torrada, dá um grande gole no copo de leite e se despede -torrada na mão, bolsa no ombro. Seu pai a observa, ela sabia que não era muito educado a sua pressa, mas naquele dia havia um evento importante que poderia mudar todo o seu futuro, e ela não poderia, nem se atreveria, chegar atrasada.

- Atrasada de novo, Monstrenga? Você ainda pode comer e chegar no horário. Não precisa assustar a população em geral com essa sua cara logo de manhã. -foi a cortada de seu irmão que a fez parar por um segundo. Ela recuou um passo e mostrou-lhe a língua, uma atitude um tanto quanto infantil para a idade que tinha.

- Fica quieto, Touya! Eu tenho que chegar mais cedo na escola hoje para fazer a limpeza. -irritada, ela se vira e continua seu trajeto rumo a porta e rumo a seu futuro. Com um breve 'até logo' para seus familiares ela abotoa seus patins e parte para a luta. Seu coração batendo forte enquanto ela repassava sua próxima ação.

" É tudo ou nada hoje ", ela pensa enquanto fazia uma curva obtusa e terminava sua torrada. Na sua bolsa estava o seu passaporte para um futuro: o que ela imaginava (e queria) ou aquele real. Só o destino poderia predizer qual deles se cumpriria.

｡｡｡

Olhou ao seu redor, o coração martelando no peito, a respiração um pouco desregulada. Nas mãos, uma simples carta, com a melhor caligrafia que ela poderia fazer. Suspirando, abre o armário de sapatos do indivíduo que capturou seu coração. Lá ainda estava o par de sapatos de uso interno dele, limpos e perfeitos como era do feitio de seu usuário. Deixou um pequeno sorriso delinear-se em seus lábios, as maçãs do rosto tomando uma coloração rósea. As mãos tremem, ela respira mais arduamente, os pulmões lutando para conseguir captar o ar. Mordisca os lábios e estende os braços. Calma, deliberadamente lenta, ela deposita a carta, uma cópia mal-feita do que seu coração é, sob os sapatos dele. Ela observa a cena por um instante, tentando absorver aquele segundo, tentando prolongá-lo, para que, caso a resposta aos seus sentimentos seja negativa, ela possa desfrutá-lo mais tarde. Finalmente fecha o armário e corre para longe da prova de seu crime, a prova incontestável de seu amor platônico que não pode ser mais contido.

Entrou na sala e se sentou, as horas parecendo se arrastar. Suas amigas discutiam um assunto aleatório de forma animada, ela apenas sorria, tentando esconder a aflição que a tomava. Perguntas bombardeavam em sua mente, deixando-a meio tonta e vulnerável a escoliações. Ela questionava-se se não estava sendo tola por entregar seu coração de forma tão fácil. Quanto tempo passou até que ela, finalmente, conseguisse admitir para si mesma que o amava; quanto tempo passou para que ela conseguisse escrever a palavra "amor" e o nome _dele_ na mesma frase? E agora, tão facilmente, ela havia entregue a única arma que poderia aniquilá-la. O sinal bateu, indicando o final daquele dia letivo. Os alunos foram saindo, alegres por poderem voltar para seus lares. Ela continuou sentada, a bolsa em sua frente, seu olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga desde a infância, perguntou-lhe se estava bem, ela sorriu de forma carinhosa para a irmã de consideração, respondendo que iria esperar um pouco mais pois iria pegar um livro na biblioteca antes de ir para casa. Despediram-se e a sala foi tomada de um silêncio descomunal. Um frio súbito pareceu ter preenchido o ambiente e ela tremeu, abraçando a si mesma para manter o calor. Esperou alguns minutos até que a escola ficou silenciosa, adormecida. Levantou-se, enfim, e caminhando em passos lentos se retirou da sala.

Os raios de sol do final da tarde tingiam seu corpo de um laranja pálido, confortando-a como se fosse braços humanos que a abraçavam. Ela chegou ao final do corredor, os pés tocando o início dos armários, deu mais um passo e ficou grata por estar tão próxima da parede. Agarrou-se a ela, utilizando-a como apoio. A visão se tornou embaçada por um segundo, até que ela piscou e sentiu algo úmido descer por sua face. Não precisava de uma resposta, pois ela estava estampada em sua frente, impressa em sua mente e em seu peito para todo o sempre. Ali estava o menino que ela _amava_, o menino que ela amou durante tantos e tantos anos no anonimato, sonhando sempre com um futuro com ele, desejando sempre nos aniversários que ele a amasse o mesmo tanto. Ali estava ele, em frente a seu armário, beijando outra menina com a paixão que ela desejava que ele demonstrasse com ela. Não soube como se permitiu, mas um soluçou escapou de seus lábios, fazendo com que aquela cena, digna de um pesadelo, prosseguisse. Os corpos se separaram, uma expressão de surpresa e arrependimento estampada no rosto do menino e uma de pura vitória no rosto da menina. Ela se soltou da parede, dando um passo incerto para trás. Ela sabia que não seria capaz de escapar daquilo, mas ela precisava, ao menos, escapar _dele_.

- Sakura... -ele a chamou com aquela voz melodiosa, o rosto tomando uma coloração púrpura. Ele estendeu um braço para ela, ela recuou mais, como um animal ferido. Tornou-se incapaz de sentir seu próprio corpo, a mente ficando vazia, cheia de nada. Ergeu a cabeça e sorriu. O sorriso mais parecia uma careta de dor, mas para ela era uma vitória. Sozinha foi a procura dos cacos de seu coração que estavam em estilhaços no chão. Respirou fundo e disse, a voz desconhecida aos próprios ouvidos.

- Até mais, Yukito.

Tomou um passo para trás, seguido de outro e mais outro, até que se virou e correu. Seus pés tinham uma vaga idéia de onde levá-la, ignorou gritos de seu nome ou as pessoas que a encaravam. Ela já não era a mesma; estava aos pedaços, quebrada. As pernas doendo, entrou em casa correndo, nem sequer tirou os sapatos e se arrastou para seu quarto, o único lugar seguro no momento. Trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, finalmente as lágrimas e os soluços escapando de dentro de si. Ela chorou e chorou. Seus lamentos emudeceram as batidas em sua porta e as vozes preocupadas de seu irmão e seu pai. Ela não se importava, naquele momento ela tinha retornado à sua infância, era novamente a garotinha chorona que abraçava as saias de sua mãe e lamentava ali. Acabou adormecendo banhada em suas lágrimas.

｡｡｡

_" Não ser capaz de sequer respirar sem ter os fantasmas de seus pesadelos presos a si. É exatamente assim que me sinto. De pouco a pouco a sensação de vazio vai se tornando real. Do que eu pensava serem monstros de filmes, agora são simplesmente normalidades de meu cotidiano. Os medos e anseios de antigamente parecem-me tolos. Aqueles sentimentos parecem de outro alguém. O que eu sinto agora é tortura; lava pura que cada dia queima mais um pedaço de mim. Temo que logo não sobrará mais nada a não ser cinzas."_

｡｡｡

Os dias prosseguiram. Até que deram lugar a semanas e depois a meses. A Sakura que estava ali era uma sombra da antiga. Ela sorria, falava, ria; mas, pareciam emoções tão falsas e desajeitadas que as pessoas foram se afastando. As épocas das aplicações para os colegiais estavam chegando e ela se deu ao gostinho de, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, respirar realmente. Ela sairia dali. Naquele dia ela correu para casa, sendo a primeira a se retirar da sala quando o professor saiu. Aquela parecia realmente a Sakura que todos conheciam. Chegou às pressas, atacando a caixa de correio assim que pode. Quando encontrou o que estava procurando soltou um grito de felicidade. Seu pai, que estava optando por trabalhar mais em Tóquio do que fazer viagens pelo mundo, veio correndo, alarmado pelo grito de sua filha. Encontrou-a sorridente, uma carta abraçada ao peito. Seu semblante obscureceu-se.

- Sakura? Filha? -ele se aproximou, os braços abertos para ampará-la caso ela caísse. Aqueles braços que foram o porto seguro dela por tanto tempo, mas que agora traziam-na uma incômoda sensação de nostalgia. Ela virou-se rapidamente para ele, oferecendo a carta que estava um pouco amassada por causa de sua reação. Seu pai tomou o papel e leu calmamente, ela sabia que ele já havia compreendido o que se passava. Para ela: uma libertação do pesadelo que vivia todos os dias; Para sua família: a partida de mais um ente querido.

Fugitaka levantou os olhos cansados do papel impresso com a aceitação de Sakura Kinomoto na high school de Londres. Ele a olhou atentamente por uns instantes. Observou como os olhos dela estavam tão mortos e sua face fatigada; observou como ela estava magra, sentiu um aperto no peito por não ter conseguido fazer mais por ela. Tornou a olhar a carta nas mãos e com um suspiro cansado fechou-a, retornando-a para a pequena mulher que se formava à sua frente. Isso era a resposta para a garota. Ela ia tornar a respirar, longe _dele_ e _daquele lugar_.

｡｡｡

_" (...) Asfixiada por um passado, eu fujo mais uma vez de meus fantasmas. Por mais que eu saiba que eles me seguirão aonde eu for, ainda assim não posso desistir de correr. Talvez um novo recomeço seja a chave para trancá-los em algum lugar. Talvez o esquecimento seja o necessário para fazê-los desaparecer. Não saberei se não tentar."_

Ela clicou em 'postar' e desligou o computador, guardando-o na bolsa destinada a ele. Olhou ao seu redor, onde as prateleiras estavam vazias e suas malas esperavam-na na porta do quarto. Seus outros pertences já haviam sido enviados para o complexo estudantil onde ela ficaria instalada. Olhou tudo atentamente, tudo aquilo que ela deixava e que sabia que iria sentir falta. Fitou a mancha que ela e Tomoyo fizeram no carpete quando resolveram bancar Picassos, fitou os pôsteres e fotos em seu grande quadro almofadado. Seus olhos, já treinados, passaram por cima da moldura caída com indiferença. Mas, dessa vez, depois de tanto tempo, ela se abaixou e tomou a moldura quebrada nas mãos. O sorriso de Yukito, que outrora fazia-a pensar que a foto tinha luz própria, estava encardido por ficar muito tempo em contato àquele ambiente úmido e sujo que era o chão debaixo de um armário. Caminhou até o lixo de seu quarto e, com uma última olhada, jogou a foto.

Ouviu batidas na porta e voltou-se para esta, caminhando e abrindo-a, deparando-se com seu irmão que começaria, naquele ano, a faculdade de Tóquio. Sorriu para ele, agradecendo-o por ajudar com as bolsas e fechou a porta. Ela deixava seus demônios ali. Correu escada abaixo, despedindo-se da foto de sua mãe antes de sair da casa e adentrar no carro. O trajeto foi curto para ela, seus olhos dançavam nas construções e paisagens que ela sabia que iria sentir falta. Cerrando os punhos prometeu a si mesma que seria forte. Olhou para frente, ouvindo seu pai e irmão comentarem sobre uma possível visita a Londres no próximo feriado. _Sua família... _Fechando os olhos e mordiscando a boca para segurar o choro acabou adormecendo, apenas acordando quando ouviu a voz tão terna de seu pai.

- Sakura, querida, chegamos.

Permitiu a si mesma ser letárgica; haviam saído mais cedo para evitar o horário do rush, portanto estavam bem adiantados. Enquanto seu pai pagava pela passagem e fazia o check in, ela cotinuava ali, olhando para o nada, a presença de seu irmão ao seu lado. Nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de ter de dizer 'adeus' para eles, mas o destino prega peças, não é mesmo? Sentiu algo quente envolver sua mão e olhou-a. Estava envolvida na grande mão de seu irmão. Aquilo não seria um 'adeus', convenceu a si mesma.

Pela primeira vez, desde o enterro de sua mãe, os três andaram lado a lado. A garota no meio, as mãos envoltas cada uma pela mão de um dos homens da família. Os três caminharam lentamente, tentando prorrogar o inevitável. A voz do auto-falante anunciava o embarque dos passageiros para o vôo de Tóquio para Londres. As mãos se apertaram e a realidade sufocou os três. Quinze anos de convivência que seriam quebrados por aquela decisão fatídica. A menina tomou fôlego e se soltou dos braços que queriam impedi-la de prosseguir. Olhou para as duas pessoas mais especiais da sua vida -sua amiga Tomoyo iria estudar em Londres com ela- e, numa ação tão estranha para aquele momento, sorriu. O mesmo sorriso inocente que foi fotografado tantas vezes na sua infância, o mesmo sorriso que ela não havia dado há meses. Esse simples ato chocou os dois homens que estavam receosos de uma despedida. O irmão foi o primeiro a abaixar-se e abraçá-la. Ela fechou os olhos, agarrando-se no pescoço dele. Depois veio o pai, abraçando-a e dando a ela o celular que havia comprado, para que ela pudesse contactá-los assim que pousasse. Abraçou-o fortemente, calando todas as incertezas que aquele homem tinha naquele momento. Aqueles abraços e aquelas lágrimas que estavam caladas não eram de despedida, eram de um 'até logo'.

Soltando-se, ela se virou, retirando da bolsa o último sinal de sua sina. Abriu a mão de seu irmão e colocou ali um pedaço de papel bem dobrado com um nome escrito em letra desenhada. Virou e entregou sua passagem para a aeromoça que a liberou para a esteira, com um simples aceno e um rápido 'entregue a ele', ela foi caminhando, desaparecendo, até que ouviu seu nome sendo gritado por aquela voz melodiosa que permeou seus pesadelos nos últimos meses. Voltou-se para trás e olhou para o garoto que tinha amado, sem nenhum expressão e nenhuma palavra para ele continuou andando, perdendo-se no mundo de surrealidade que viria por sua frente.

O garoto parou ao lado dos dois outros homens que zelavam pela menina. Seu melhor amigo, o irmão da garota, estendeu a mão para ele, tendo ali um pedaço de papel com um nome escrito. _"Yukito"_. Pegou o papel e o abriu, observando apenas uma palavra dentro dele.

_**Adeus.**_

A realidade sufocou-o. A verdade inundando sua mente. Ele a havia perdido.

｡｡｡

- E é assim que termina a segunda guerra mundial e se inicia a guerra fria. Façam um trabalho sobre a Segunda Guerra escolhendo um dos lados. Para todos aqueles de transferência, adeus. Para os que verei no próximo semestre, espero que se preparem. Boas férias. -o professor finalizou, retirando-se da sala enquanto os alunos organizavam os materiais para, enfim, irem embora. A garota de cabelos castanhos pulou da carteira ao sentir algo cutucando-a e virou-se para a amiga, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Perguntava-se o porquê de ter escolhido História e Literatura como seu curso de graduação na faculdade de Oxford. Guardou as coisas e correu para se encontrar com a companheira, Tomoyo, para que pudessem ir para o apartamente buscar as malas. Estavam de transferência para sua cidade natal, Tóquio.

O vôo foi exaustivo. Sakura estava irriquieta com o pensamento de ter de encarar novamente aquela cidade, enquanto Tomoyo gravava todos os momentos 'emocionantes' de sua amiga. Tomoyo era a única que sabia de tudo, desde a carta até mesmo as lágrimas. Quando Sakura pensou em desistir de tudo e voltar para Tóquio, foi Tomoyo que a convenceu a ficar ali e a lutar para se recuperar. Ela era como um anjo para a menina Kinomoto. Ao pousarem, rapidamente pegaram suas malas, começando a procura por seus entes. Não demorou muito para ambas serem inundadas de abraços e beijos. Estavam em casa.

- E então a Tomoyo falou: "Mas, tecnicamente, isso não é uma câmera e eu não estou gravando, estou apenas registrando um fato histórico, com essa garota à sua frente como protagonista.". O lanterninha não sabia onde enfiar a cara... Eu morri de rir. -confessou Sakura entre risos dentro de uma das limusines da mãe de Tomoyo. Todos estavam comemorando o retorno das garotas.

O grupo riu, a protagonista da história apenas pegou a câmera e retomou essa parte da filmagem, suspirando enquanto via a amiga na telinha- o que fez o grupo rir mais ainda. Havia se passado cinco anos desde a partida delas. Foram anos tensos e emotivos, com recaídas e lágrimas de ambos os lados. As garotas passavam apenas o Natal e o Ano Novo em Tóquio, não passando mais de uma semana na cidade. O clima entre as famílias era amigável, mas sentia-se um breve incômodo que rondava a todos. A razão para a partida delas era algo questionável, mas uma forma de tabu. Para Fugitaka, ser incapaz de cuidar da filha foi um golpe bem intenso. Ele questionou-se inúmeras vezes de onde tinha errado. A resposta nunca foi encontrada. Porém, observando o brilho nos olhos de sua menininha, ele soube que fizera a escolha certa em deixá-la bater suas asas. Sorriu, ele havia sentido sua falta.

- E então, Touya, como vai a faculdade? -Tomoyo perguntou, tentando buscar algum assunto que desviasse de sua obsessão por filmar sua diva. O garoto em questão suspirou, colocando as mãos detrás da cabeça.

- Ah, física é algo muito interessante e pode ser bastante complexo também. Eu estou bem interessado na parte do estudo dos astros, sobre Galileu Galilei e tal. Otou-san está fazendo uma pesquisa arqueológica em um local onde se acredita que os egípcios faziam suas previsões astrológicas, então eu estou me envolvendo bastante, desenvolvendo já meu projeto de conclusão com base nesse assunto. -ele comentou, os olhos fechados, mas a voz firme e contente. Sakura sempre soube do interesse do irmão pelo espaço, mas nunca imaginou que ele viesse a seguir esse sonho que, até uns anos atrás, parecia mais brincadeira de criança do que algo sério e concreto. Suas divagações foram interrompidas com as próximas palavras ditas. A limusine pareceu congelar por um momento. - Ah! Você sabia que o Yukito se tornou professor de literatura, Sakura? Quando eu contei a ele que você estava fazendo História e Literatura ele ficou super feliz! Ele diz estar com saudades de você e que tentou contactá-la muitas vezes, mas... -ela não ouviu o final da frase. Lembranças pesarosas inundaram-lhe a mente, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse reteso e a respiração se tornasse mais difícil. Olhou ao redor, o ambiente parecendo pequeno demais, apertado demais. Cerrou os punhos, olhando para baixo e tentando regular seu ritmo respiratório. Os olhos estavam esbugalhados, os lábios brancos; estava pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Sentiu uma mão sob a sua e sabia a quem pertencia, porém apenas aquela ação não seria suficiente no momento. Aquela mão não podia salvá-la de seu tormento dessa vez. A limusine parou em um semáforo e ela abriu rapidamente a porta, saltando para fora. Ouviu as exclamações atrás de si, perguntas sobre como estava e pedidos para que ela voltasse para dentro do carro. Mas, mesmo cambaleando, seus pés continuaram levando-a para longe do automóvel. Ela gritou que voltaria a pé para casa e correu.

Sabe quando você corre e todas as cores parecem se misturar, se tornando incapaz para você distinguir algo? O mundo se tornou assim para ela. Tudo parecia se misturar e se confundir; o passado com o presente, os pesadelos com os sonhos, o preto com o branco, o colorido com o incolor. Todos esses anos vivendo enquanto ignorava a dor se desfizeram, esta bombardeou-a como nunca antes. A boca ficou seca e seus olhos se encheram de água, as mãos tremiam, todo seu corpo tremia. "Por que agora?", essa pergunta parecia um mantra em sua mente. Já haviam se passado cinco anos, por que ela não conseguia esquecer e seguir em frente?

Quando recobrou consciência de si mesma estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeiras em um templo xintoísta próximo de sua casa. Aquele templo era cheio de recordações, pedaços soltos de memória que foram revividos com o tempo. Ela se lembrava de como sua mãe segurava sua mão, as duas rindo de alguma tolice que a garota havia contado; ou de como seu irmão havia levado um fora da garota que ele gostava bem em frente a aquela mesma árvore que ela se apoiava. Perdeu noção do tempo e espaço. A face se tornou maresia; os soluços, canção. O sol correu pelo céu e se escondeu, dando lugar a uma lua cheia e esplendorosa. As lanternas, outrora apagadas, foram acesas pelo sacerdote do templo, que não se preocupou com a garota, já que era normal as visitas àquela árvore.

A primeira vez que viera a aquele lugar, tinha três anos. Mas, foi na terceira vez, aos cinco anos, um pouco antes de sua mãe adoecer, que ela ouviu aquela história. Há muito tempo atrás havia uma bela princesa, prometida em casamento a um general de um reino vizinho. Essa princesa acabou se apaixonando por um dos guardas que a protegia. Incapaz de seguir seu próprio destino, ela pede ao guarda para que ambos fujam e vivam juntos. Eles fogem, sendo perseguidos pelos guardas reais. Tentando se esconder, ambos se exilam embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, em uma trilha fechada e árdua. Infeliz com seu destino e com um amor quase sufocante pelo seu amado, a princesa propõe que ambos partam para o paraíso juntos, um ao lado do outro. Retirando das vestes um punhal, a princesa aponta-o para sua garganta, seu amado retirando o próprio punhal e fazendo o mesmo. Ambos deferem-se golpes neles próprios, a princesa morrendo com um golpe certeiro na jugular, mas o homem não consegue se matar com um golpe. Com sangue saindo de sua garganta, a visão embaçada, ele procura onde está o punhal que havia jogado no seu momento de dor. Arrastando-se, consegue pegá-lo próximo a um precipício e, quando vai desferir mais um golpe, o lugar onde estava desliza e ele caí, batendo a cabeça e morrendo longe de sua princesa. A princesa, pensando que seu amado havia a traído, fica furiosa, sua alma incapaz de reencarnar. Anos se passam e o rapaz reencarna. Sentindo uma grande atração por aquele morro, ele vai até lá, descobrindo o espírito consumido de fúria da princesa, acabando por cair do mesmo precipício e conhecendo, enfim, o fim que ele teve sua vida passada. Novamente reencarnando, o rapaz, ainda criança, vai novamente até o morro onde se encontra a árvore de cerejeira e chama por sua amada. O espírito perturbado dela aparece, e seu próprio espírito encontra-a para acalmá-la. Mostrando a verdade, exibindo suas ossadas como prova, o espírito da princesa vai encontrando paz. A jovem criança sorri e exibe um punhal, prometendo se unir finalmente a ela. Chocada, impede-o de se matar. Entre lágrimas, implora para que ele viva, enquanto deseja poder viver ao lado dele quando reencarnar. Sua alma desaparece, prometendo a ele reencontrá-lo. O rapaz monta próximo àquela árvore uma casa. Ele cresce, se torna um homem, porém ainda a espera dela. Um dia, enquanto arava a terra próximo à cerejeira, ouve barulho de passos. Ao levantar sua cabeça encontra ao lado da árvore uma mulher que ali se apóia. As semelhanças com sua amada comprovam a ele a identidade da estranha que sorri. Correndo para os braços um do outro, suas almas e corpos finalmente se reencontram, provando que nem mesmo o tempo pode separar o fio vermelho do destino que ata duas almas que se apaixonam.

Ela levanta e olha para a árvore de cerejeira. Fechando os olhos, toca o caule da árvore, sentindo o perfume das sakuras que estão floridas. Sua mente, um tanto quanto letárgica, finalmente a comunica da presença de alguém atrás de si. O coração bate mais forte, a voz parece ter emudecido. Ela vira o rosto, os lábios entreabertos em um momento de surpresa. Sua mente não quer acreditar no que seus olhos vêem. Apoiado no templo, ao lado de onde ela está, encontra-se ele; o rosto sereno, as sobrancelhas elevadas. Ela solta um soluço, ao qual tenta emudecer ao colocar suas mãos sob sua boca. Não registra exatamente quando ele se moveu, apenas se dá conta de que uma de suas mãos está sendo segurada por ele.

Desvia o rosto, seus orbes procurando freneticamente por uma rota de escape. Durante cinco anos ela foi capaz de evitá-lo. Em festas que ele comparecia, ela não ia. Na festa de Natal, evitava estar no mesmo cômodo que ele e, se fosse necessário estar, certificava-se de que nunca estivesse sozinha, como estava acontecendo naquele momento. O pânico tomou conta de si e ela tentou livrar seu abraço do aperto dele, a necessidade de fugir beirando ao insuportável. Até que uma das mãos dele tocou seu ombro e a voz dele quebrou o silêncio do local.

- Por favor... Por favor... Não fuja mais de mim.

Ela parou de se debater. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável, como ela esteve anos atrás. Um pensamento vingativo preencheu sua mente, mas logo foi dissipado. Ela não era daquele jeito. Enquanto uma mão dela levantou-se e, com toda a incerteza que tinha, tocou a face dele. _Quente_. Os olhos que outrora pareciam persegui-la, finalmente fitaram os dela, mostrando sinceridade e uma tristeza sufocante. Ela se perguntou se os olhos dele sempre foram daquele jeito, como um mar revolto. Um flash cegou-a por um momento, a lembrança dos olhos dele em sua adolescência pareciam serem vistos novamente; os olhos dele eram de um rio calmo. Ele havia mudado. Sakura o observou, uma de suas mãos acariciava a maçã do rosto, enquanto a outra era envolvida pela dele. Notou como seu cabelo havia crescido, o corte um pouco mais longo do que estava habituada; notou como ele tinha um início de rugas em sua testa, demonstrando como ele utilizava muito suas sobrancelhas para esclarecer seu ponto de vista. Mas, o que mais notou, é como seu rosto parecia sombrio e triste, como uma noite de tempestade. As palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse pensar nos efeitos que elas teriam; quis bater-se por ser tão impulsiva, mas conteve-se.

- Por que está aqui?

A pergunta pairou no ar, cercando-os, asfixiando-os. Ela suspirou, pensando que não teria resposta para uma pergunta tão tola. Perguntou-se o porquê de ter sequer cogitado a idéia de que ele se importaria, de que sentiria algo por ela. Riu mentalmente de si mesma; parecia que o tempo não havia ensinado-a tão bem que esperanças tolas levam a decepções. Foi tomada de sobressalto quando novamente o ar frio conseguiu adentrar a bolha deles, agora furada.

- Porque eu te amo.

Palavras, pensamentos, divagações, tudo foi calado e se tornou nada. Tomada em um abraço, registrou brevemente o soluço que escapou de seus lábios, os quais foram docemente tomados pelos dele. Os olhos esbugalharam-se antes de, finalmente, fecharem-se. Entregou-se novamente para ele. Aquele beijo cheio de paixão que sua mente juvenil havia registrado e que havia se tornado objeto de seus pesadelos parecia ridículo comparado com esse beijo, cheio de desejo, de amor, de carinho e que clamava por perdão. Os minutos se prolongaram, até que foi obrigada a se separar dele, o ar sendo tragado pelos lábios para que pudesse ser inspirado mais rapidamente. Seus olhos, agora nebulosos, encontraram os dele e ele sabia o que ela queria perguntar. Tomando novamente os lábios dela em um beijo casto e doce, separa-se e seus orbes, outrora de oceanos revoltas, estavam límpidos como uma lagoa cristalina.

- Você não colocou nome na carta.

Encabulada, sentiu sua face corar e uma risada escapou de seus lábios. Novamente podia respirar sem ter o peso de uma decepção. Fechando os olhos, inalou a fragrância que era própria dele e ambos adormeceram embaixo da árvore de cerejeira.

｡｡｡

_"(...) O destino nos prega peças. Desacreditar de algo que não pode ser visto ou tocado é muito simples. Ter fé em algo imaterial parece surreal. Confesso que só consegui realmente acreditar em algo chamado sentimento ou, mais especificamente, amor, quando eu pude senti-lo em minha própria pele, pude degustá-lo com meus lábios e ter meus ouvidos preenchidos por murmúrios e declarações. O amor não é algo material, que você pode ver ou tocar; é algo que você deve acreditar para poder sentir. Para começar a ter fé, nada melhor do que começar abrindo seu coração. Feche os olhos e escute o mundo; talvez você consiga ouvir o sussurro mudo de um 'eu te amo' vindo do coração de alguém."_

Clicou em 'postar' e fechou o laptop, suspirando e jogando-se na cama de casal. Abraçou um travesseiro e o aspirou profundamente, sentindo a fragrância que o definia tão bem. Abriu a mão e ali estava um pedaço de papel. Com um sorriso, abriu-o, a caligrafia perfeita dele inundando sua mente.

_**"Nada pode ser completo e real se no meu mundo você não existir. Espero que não se esqueça disso, minha querida flor de cerejeira.**_

_**Yukito**_

_**P.S.: Não se esqueça de colocar o nome(...)"**_

Ela riu, abraçando o papel. Ele era tolo, é claro que ela não se esqueceria de colocar o nome no seu trabalho de mestrado. Congelando, ela levanta-se, saindo correndo pela porta. Parece que algumas pessoas têm que errar mais de uma vez para aprenderem a não se esquecer de meros detalhes.

｡｡｡

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

｡｡｡

**N/A: **Bem, espero que tenham apreciado a fic! Ela foi dedicada ao meu amigo precioso, Renato!

Se você tem algum comentário/reclamação/elogio/quer trollar... mande uma **REVIEW!**

E lembrem-se:

**"**_Fanfics são pedaços dos corações dos ficwriters, portanto ler com uma mente aberta pode ser uma possibilidade de amadurecimento_**"**

**_O conteúdo dessa fanfic (c) Sayu Koishimoto 2010_  
**


End file.
